


Нежность

by marla666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Пользуясь возможностью, Майкрофт проводит рукой по волосам Шерлока – прикосновение к жестким кудрям внезапно пробуждает давние и совсем забытые воспоминания.





	

Майкрофт приезжает практически сразу же после звонка Джона. На самом деле в этом нет острой необходимости — срочно проведенный анализ крови показал наличие в ней лишь сильнодействующего снотворного. Неопасно для жизни и не слишком рискованно для зависимого от запрещенных веществ Шерлока. Но Майкрофт все равно отменяет срочное совещание и приказывает водителю ехать на Бейкер-стрит.

Он пытается не думать о том, что привлечение брата к решению вопроса с Ирэн Адлер было ужасающей ошибкой. Шерлок слишком недооценивает женскую изобретательность, хитрость и ум, чтобы в полной мере понять, чего ожидать от доминантки.

Не анализировать — сложно. Но очевидно, что Шерлока уже зацепила вся эта история, и просто так он не отступится, а это значит, что сожалеть и делать преждевременные выводы совсем не к месту. Тем более что брат — единственный человек, способный его удивлять своими выводами и поступками. Не всегда в хорошем смысле: Майкрофт мимоходом перебирает в памяти моменты, связанные со слишком сильной эмоциональной реакцией на происходящее. Первая передозировка Шерлока, угроза жизни Шерлока, обида Шерлока, всегда Шерлок.

Ну, почти.

Майкрофт на миг позволяет себе расслабиться, зная, что ожидает его дома. Там, где можно отпустить контроль и позволить себе быть ведомым. Конечно, об этом не стоит знать брату. Уж точно не сегодня: стоит выбрать более подходящий момент, чтобы сообщить, что он тоже не одинок.

Когда машина останавливается возле двери с надписью «221 В», Майкрофт уже абсолютно спокоен. Он отгоняет предательские мысли о том, что Джон определенно способен лучше позаботиться о Шерлоке, чем он сам, и толкает незакрытую дверь, даже забыв поправить криво расположенную ручку.

— Майкрофт, — доктор приветствует его коротким окликом, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. Он сдержан и любезен, но совершенно очевидно, что испытывает к Майкрофту взаимную неприязнь. Это хорошо. Джон Ватсон — индикатор общественного мнения, показатель среднестатистических данных. Просто отлично, что он действительно верит в ненависть между братьями.

— У себя? — сухо интересуется Майкрофт, прислонив зонт к ручке кресла, в котором всегда предпочитает сидеть Шерлок.

— Спит крепким сном. — Джон пожимает плечами. — На самом деле ему не помешает. Но меня беспокоит его состояние: непроизвольные реакции, нервный тик. Следствие отсутствия нормального сна на протяжении длительного времени. Завтра должно стать лучше. Не будите его…

— И не собирался, — мимоходом бросает Майкрофт, приоткрывая дверь в комнату брата, — я лучше вас осведомлен, насколько Шерлоку необходим полноценный отдых.

Получается слишком резко. Кажется, он ревнует — и это глупо. Его брату так был необходим друг, близкий человек, что испытывать досаду по поводу его появления крайне нелогично. Как и скрывать свою личную жизнь от Шерлока по причине той же необоснованной ревности — но уже с его стороны.

Тихо притворив за собой дверь, Майкрофт вздыхает. Это всегда было не слишком просто — отношения с братом.

Шерлок спит, распластавшись на животе и раскинув руки почти на всю ширину кровати. Его рот приоткрыт, и сам он выглядит расслабленным: слишком расслабленным. Майкрофт одергивает себя, напоминая, что это — не очередной наркоманский приход. Всего лишь снотворное. Все в порядке.  
Он присаживается на краешек кровати, будто боясь, что Шерлок внезапно проснется. Но его сон слишком крепок и беспокоиться не о чем.

— Какой же ты все-таки идиот, Шерлок, — выдыхает Майкрофт, невесомо касаясь кончиками пальцев ссадины на скуле брата. Мимоходом он пытается вспомнить, сколько же их было всего — чертовых ссадин, синяков, порезов. Полный комплект, который только может получить непоседливый мальчишка за день. Несчетное количество.

Все еще мальчишка.

Пользуясь возможностью, Майкрофт проводит рукой по волосам Шерлока — прикосновение к жестким кудрям внезапно пробуждает давние и совсем забытые воспоминания.

Ему — девять, Шерлоку — только два.

Младший брат уже полгода как совершенствует искусство манипуляции родителями с помощью нытья и истерик. Такой возраст. Остается только смириться, ведь Майкрофт старше и уже имеет представление о том, как себя вести, чтобы добиться желаемого без излишних моральных затрат.

Но Шерлоку всего лишь два, он только научился говорить некоторые фразы более или менее внятно, впрочем, это компенсируется эмоциональностью и выразительностью спичей, которые он выдает.

Младший брат забавный. Сообразительный и слишком, невероятно активный. Майкрофт уверен, что не был таким в его возрасте. Шерлок больше действует, чем говорит и упорно делает вид, что не понимает, о чем его просят. Он не слышит слова «нет» и ожидаемо лезет туда, куда не просят. Приходится закрывать свою комнату на ключ и несколько раз повторять правила поведения.

Мама утверждает, что в этом возрасте все такие, но не перестает раздражаться, а Шерлок — истерить.

В два года он, еще не умеющий толком выражать свои мысли, в совершенстве освоил искусство эмоционального шантажа: по крайней мере, что касается родителей. Майкрофт пытается смотреть на это свысока. Он считает, что теперь взрослый и знает, чего хочет от жизни. Странно вспоминать, какими смешными были его собственные суждения.

Каким был Шерлок.

Его еще совсем детские кудрявые волосы путаются и сбиваются в колтуны, словно у дворовой собаки, после каждой ночи. Настоящее испытание и для него самого, и для матери, пытающейся расчесать этот кошмар, который она именует «милыми локонами» и настрого запрещает состригать.

Майкрофт видит, как все происходит, словно прошлое зафиксировано на кинопленке. Вот Шерлок с воем мартовского кота лавирует между стульями в гостиной, вот он, громко топая, взлетает по лестнице на второй этаж, а за ним, неспешно и уверенно, шагает мать с расческой в руке.  
«Шерли, я все равно тебя найду», — она растягивает гласные и произносит все так, что сомнений не остается — найдет.

Шерлок, несущийся со скоростью света по коридору, внезапно утыкается в его колени. Спутанные кудрявые волосы, кажется, тоже возмущенно вздрагивают. Да и сам Майкрофт недоволен: он собирался на дополнительные занятия по истории, и книги, приготовленные с вечера, выпадают из рук, приземляясь на пол.

— Ты похож на Редберта, которого не расчесывали месяц, — мама ласково улыбается, ее дыхание сбилось. Она переступает последнюю ступеньку и направляется вперед по коридору, — но надеюсь, ты не будешь кусаться.

Шерлок издает отчаянный писк и прячется за Майкрофта, до боли стиснув его колени маленькими ручками и уткнувшись носом в бедро.

Как правило, жалобные визги и печальный взгляд не действуют на него, но прикосновение маленьких теплых ладошек внезапно сбивает с толку.

— Я разберусь, — нейтральным тоном произносит Майкрофт, забирая из руки подошедшей матери расческу.

— Надеюсь на тебя, дорогой! — облегченно выдыхает она, разворачиваясь на каблуках, и спускается вниз.  
Майкрофт ждет, пока звук ее шагов затихнет, и только потом берет все еще трясущегося от страха и возмущения Шерлока за руку.

— Пойдем.

Вход в комнату старшего брата строго воспрещен, но Шерлок — исследователь до мозга костей, и это только распаляет его любопытство. Он готов часами стоять под дверью, чередуя тактику беспрерывного нытья и скорбного молчания. Ничто из этого, как правило, не приносит результата.

Наверное, именно потому он молчит, когда они заходят в комнату: о невероятном эмоциональном всплеске говорят только расширившиеся глаза и тихий вздох.

— Сядь, — мягко приказывает Майкрофт, устроившись на кровати, и Шерлок беспрекословно подчиняется, забираясь ему колени и наклоняя голову.  
Кудрявая макушка щекочет нос, а сам Шерлок возмущенно сопит, видимо, предвкушая не слишком приятный процесс расчесывания.

— Я не сделаю тебе больно, — тихо произносит Майкрофт, проводя ладонью по спутанным волосам брата, — не бойся.

— Я не боюсь, — слегка коверкая звуки, произносит Шерлок, прикрывая глаза.

Отключается от реальности.

Дышит часто.

Страх.

— Буду придерживать волосы у корней, — уверяет Майкрофт, прикасаясь к затылку брата и слегка поглаживая мягкие пряди. 

Шерлок только сопит в ответ, нервно ерзая на его коленях.

Мама тоже так говорит, но верит он, почему-то, именно брату.

Завитки тонких волос напоминают Майкрофту о сказках про прекрасных принцесс и принцев. Его собственные волосы прямые, как солома, и он даже рад: Шерлок совсем нетеатрально охает, когда первые прикосновения расчески к волосам приносят неприятные ощущения.

Майкрофт задерживает дыхание, любуясь кукольными локонами — он сам никогда не был объектом внимания родственников, и в свои девять прекрасно понимает, почему именно.

Его это устраивает. А Шерлок действительно красивый и уже умеет этим пользоваться.

— Больно? — произносит младший брат с вопросительной и испуганной интонацией одновременно, не зная, какие ощущения испытывать дальше.

— Нет, — Майкрофт подсказывает ему и уверен, что это действительно так. Он пытается повторить действия мамы, придерживая непослушные пряди пальцами, и бережно расчесывая их, начиная от самых кончиков.

Слишком тонкие детские волосы и правда невероятно запутаны, и Шерлок сдавленно шипит, когда брат случайно тянет чуть сильнее, чем хотел.

Но терпит. Молчит. Не жалуется.

Процесс затягивается на полчаса и в результате Шерлок просто засыпает, уткнувшись носом Майкрофту в шею. Какое-то время он сидит неподвижно, боясь разбудить брата, лишь тихо вдыхая запах его волос и сладкий аромат детского шампуня, а затем не без труда перекладывает уже довольно тяжелого Шерлока на кровать.

Он спит спокойно, как сейчас — приоткрыв рот и полностью расслабившись.

Майкрофт несколько раз моргает, отгоняя воспоминания, и позволяет себе зарыться пальцами в кудри брата.  
Он слышит тихий вздох и чувствует, как Шерлок тянется к прикосновению, будто собака, ожидающая ласки.

Волосы Шерлока, как и его высказывания, теперь жесткие. Они уже не путаются.

Взрослый мальчик. Он не разрешает просто так прикасаться к себе.

— Прости меня, — шепчет Майкрофт, отстраняясь.

В ответ Шерлок хватает его за руку, пытаясь что-то сказать.  
Получается плохо: но Майкрофт понимает, что брат зовет Джона.  
Смена караула.

— Побудьте с ним, — просит он Ватсона, который лишь молча кивает в ответ. — И не говорите, что я приходил.  
Хорошо иметь, пусть и не очень приятного, но сообщника.

Все, как обычно: Шерлок давно не просит его защиты, но по-прежнему отчаянно в ней нуждается.

Кончики пальцев Майкрофта все еще трепетно горят, когда он садится в машину.

Он увозит с Бейкер-стрит непривычное и почти забытое чувство, которое редко позволяет себе по отношению к брату.

Нежность.


End file.
